


Dean's Two Pieces

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean examines Sam in two separate pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean's Two Pieces

**Title:** "Dean's Two Pieces"  
**Author:** [ ](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/profile)[**tallisen**](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/) (Posted under [ ](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/)**lil_wincest** )  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing** Dean/Sam  
**Summary:** Dean examines Sam in two separate pieces.  
  
  
Dean doesn't like to do much with his hair. He’ll stick some gel in it and run a hand through to get it spiky, but that's about it. He won’t stop in the middle of the day to fix it in a window or mirror. He prides himself on being quite manly about it.  
  
But Sam? Well, Sam's different. He likes to fuss about his hair, just as much as his brother's. Dean is pretty sure Sam would lick him like a cat if he wasn't so afraid of Dean's wrath.  
  
There are limits to how much he'll let Sam fancy him up, and they are somewhere between pulling him to the side in order to straighten his tie, and using a pocket comb to revitalize his fashionable cowlick.  
  
==  
  
Dean likes women with long legs that never seem to end, and he likes pouty lips and long blonde hair. He likes reading porno magazines, and he likes watching them too. There's not much he doesn't like when it comes to women.  
  
The only exception is when their round delicious curves and small shiny eyes are aimed at his brother. Because god help anyone: shape shifter or cheerleader alike, who tries to make a pass at Sam Winchester.  
  
Dean thinks Sam hit his head at a vital point in his sexual development, leaving him oblivious and quite innocent in those respects to anything that turns its sexual desires towards him. He gives these girls the same attention a normal person might give a loaf of bread.  
  
And because of this, Dean has to look out for him. God knows what these sexual predators may want with his brother. Sure, they ask Sam simple unobtrusive questions, and they remain a respectful distance, but Dean sees through their ploys. They want his brother. And he will not have that.  
  
Dean accepts Sam's whining and complaining as a personal triumph that of course, confuses his brother. Sam really is hopeless when it comes to seeing what is in plain sight.


End file.
